


A New Toy for Morty

by 5bluetriangles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bluetriangles/pseuds/5bluetriangles
Summary: Morty gets to experience a fleshlight for the first time.





	A New Toy for Morty

Like any teenage boy; Morty was always eager for things of the sexual nature, and it could get quite frustrating, being horny all the time.

Once him and Rick got together; Morty had a bit less trouble, his grandfather commonly satisfying him so well that he was sated for a good while but Rick couldn’t always take care of him. A lot of the time, Rick was busy or just didn’t feel like it. The man was obviously no teenager and so of course didn’t have the libido of one, often times leaving him to his own devices and he had to work himself over.

But poor Morty had gotten sick of his hand.

Rick had given him such mind-blowing orgasms and now jerking off seemed so dull. Because while he liked it, he wanted something more exciting, more satisfying.

And Rick gave him just that.

After getting sick of his grandson always whining about how horny he was and then saying his hand wasn’t enough; Rick finally just got the boy a fleshlight.

It wasn’t anything special, nothing too exciting on the inside, no exciting things on the outside, not from another dimension or planet that made things that would kill the poor kid from pleasure and/or amazement. Those would wait for when he was older. For now, just a simple little thing would do just fine.

Morty was hesitant, not really knowing what to do but he was too shy to ask Rick for help, knowing the man would make fun of him. And while it would be light humored; he was unsure the embarrassment was worth it.

Morty decided he would figure it out himself, it couldn’t be too hard; lube himself up, stick it in, and go to town, right? He could handle it.

It was only the day after Rick got it for him that Morty was going about trying his new toy. He was sitting on his bed, chewing on his lip as he gently stroked his cock and watched his foreskin slip over and behind the head with the lube and his fleshlight sitting next to him. His heart was fluttering as he didn’t really know what to expect but grabbed the lube and opened it up with his thumb, drizzling it over his cock despite the cold and slicking himself up.

Once his cock was slippery and shiny with the stuff; Morty put the lube down in favor of picking of picking up the fleshlight, inspecting it briefly, nervous, before bringing it down and pressing the head of his cock against the opening. He had never truly put it in anything before other than Rick’s mouth and while that was always absolutely amazing at the rare chance he got it; he knew this would be much different and his heart was pounding in his ears.

Slowly, Morty started to press inside, his cock spreading apart the silicon to make room and he shut his eyes tight, mouth open in a silent moan as the toy enveloped the head of his cock. It was so soft inside and he brought it further down on his cock, overwhelmed by the amazing sensations wrapped around him and wondering why on earth Rick had left him in the dark about these things. Only thing that could make this better was if Rick’s nice fat cock was filling him up too. Just the thought was making him pulse inside the toy and tilt his hips up against it.

Or maybe…someday he could fuck Rick.

Morty whimpered, getting up onto his knees, images already swirling around in his mind. The one he clung to though was Rick on all fours, pressing back against him and whining, hiding his face in the pillows. God, would he love to see that.

Morty moaned as he pulled out nearly all the way and the toy felt as though it was trying to suck him in, making him promptly slide back inside. It was heavenly, pleasure building deep in his belly as he held the fleshlight still and fucked it with vigor now, much too eager to finish like always. Rick was the one that kept him in check, and so without him, he was too impatient. He’d get better at it. He was still young.

“Oohhh yes,” he groaned, excited. But then his eyes snapped open with an idea. He looked down, sighing as he gingerly slipped his cock out of his toy and licked his lips as he clambered off of his bed. He was throbbing with the sudden lack of attention and the chilly air but he lifted his mattress a little and stuck the fleshlight in between it and the boxspring, the correct end sticking out for his pleasure.

Morty eagerly kneeled on the floor, holding his cock briefly to push inside the toy and sighed in relief as it swallowed him up again. “Ahh fuck,” he panted, hips working as he reached out to grab at the blankets and his little balls were slapping against the rim of the fleshlight as he fucked it, whimpering. He was certainly not used to fucking things which meant his muscles were aching a bit but there was no way he was stopping, what with his balls tightening and his cock being so swollen with his need to cum.

“Yes, yes! Oh!” he gasped, pulling a pillow to him and burying his face in it as he realized that he must look much too overeager and childish, making him shy. He was whining into the pillow, face overwhelmingly hot and ears burning as he grew closer and closer to orgasm, cock pulsing against the silicon squeezing around it.

He started thrusting deep and hard, little whines escaping him before suddenly it was too much and he gave two last sharp thrusts in time with his cried out “Fuck! Ahh!” as his cock throbbed and he spilled his cum into the toy. The pleasure seized him and when his muscles eventually unlocked; he was trembling, abdomen convulsing and gasping for air. He slumped against the bed, panting hard, and even though his cock was softening; he didn’t pull out, instead leaving it inside the snug fleshlight.

“Wow…” he mewled, eyes closed calmly as endorphins trickled through him and the afterglow settled over him like a haze, making his body feel like it was made of lead covered in butter.

Morty sure as hell wasn’t going to be unsatisfied with taking care of himself now.


End file.
